This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to commentary management in a social networking environment. Commentary management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of commentary data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for commentary management efficiency may increase.